The last time he saw her
by inulovegirl713
Summary: a oneshot about the last time Inuyasha saw kagome


[ok i was bored tonight and this came to mindsorry for kagome lovers cute ending though]

**Souta's pov**

Souta was in the waiting room, he knew there was still someone who had to make a speacial appearence. But he also knew that they better hurry up before its too late.

It was about 30 years after the sacred jewel was completed and kagome returned home. But something wasnt right. Thats when the family figured out kagome still had the jewel. Of course they figured this out when they saw kagome use an arrow to break the jewel. Not by much but just enough for one, just one single shard to fall out. They watched Kagome go into the well house and throw the shard down the well.

Now here she was about 2 years after throwing that single shard, she was in the hospital she had gotten very sick. But this time it wasnt fake.

The dostors told him that she will not make it, he was crying for hours. Who woudnt? He lost his mother 1 years ago and grandfather about a month after kagome threw the shard. Yes he was 41 now but he still cried, that was until he remembered something from a long time ago... _'Men dont cry. he heard from behind him souta turned around to look into golden eyes that could peirce someones very soul it wasnt much but it gave him courage to go on. he was 11 when he heard that phrase. It was right after they had heard his father died in service and was not coming home he decided to be strong for him and the rest of his family' _that was the last time he saw inuyasha. And man did he miss the hanyou.

But he knew that inuyasha had to come, he also knew if he didnt hurry it would be too late.

"where is she!" he heard suddenly his heart almost seemed to stop 'he made it' was all he could think. He turned around to see his hero, his role model, his courage, he turned around to see... Inuyasha.

The half demon still looked exactly the same as he remembered and how he looked in the one picture kagome had tooken of him. he looked young, full of life, but there was something on the hanyous face he had never seen before... fear, rashness, and a worried expression on his face. he never thought he would see the great inuyasha like this but here he was the same red kimono and baseball cap.

"She is in room 56 i would hurry if i were you" souta said slowly and shakily.

"Arigato" he heard as a white blurr pasted him.

**Inuyasha pov**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me i was in kagomes time again. Usualy it was hard to sort out all the scents here but today was different he was on a mission and had to time for messing around.

When I finally made it after what seemed to be hours but was only a couple minutes I went to where I smelt soutas scent. it had been years but that kid still smelled the same.

"where is she!" i yelled.

Then i middle aged man turned around and looked at him with tear stained eyes and cheeks.

"she is in room 56 i would hurry if i were you" the man said, it was souta.

I ran once again as fast as i could and as i pasted him i whispered. "Arigato" that was it.

Then i was in a room it smelled heavily of chemicals and sanitizer. I looked around and saw a bed with white sheets. On the bed was a woman with beautiful raven black hair that was streaked with i little gray. I was looking at my love, my kagome. she was hooked up to many macheines and suddenly she opened her eyes. her amazing hazel eyes that I couldnt get out of my head for the last 32 years.

"i-i-inuyasha i am so glad you came" the woman said shakily.

"kagome!" he was at her side in mere seconds actualy in fractions of a second.

"you still look like you did 32 years ago" she said with a little laugh

"And your still as beatuiful as i dreamed" i responded.

"Inuyasha i love you" she said her voice softer than before.

"i love you too i always loved you kagome" i said truthfully how i wished i could have told her that so many times that i lost count.

"Inuyasha i want you to do soemthing for me just one last thing" she said.

"Anything what is it" i asked i would do anything for her.

"i want you to live a full life and not let me hold you back anymore and i want you to always remeber me" she said even softer than before.

I had no idea what she ment, until she lifted her hand and placed it on the rosary around my neck 'no not that' i thought. her hand pulled down and the rosary broke and fell to the floor, at the same time the beads hit the floor a long beep was heard and he could tell by the smell kagome was gone.

'kagome my love i will never forget you' i thought as i gatered the beads thats when i left, i wanted to start to fullfill my promise to her. I was going to go and live a full life, not let her hold me back, but at the same time i would never forget her and i knew she would forever be alive in heart. That place she held would always be hers and nothing would ever change that.

'goodbye my Kagome' i thought as i fell into the well and was engulfed by blue light that was the last time i went to the future the last time i saw my true love.

[ok thats it the end hope you liked it :,)]


End file.
